Shade of the Hidden Village of the Shadows
by Shadow9103
Summary: not much to explain, just read the prologue. RNR please. there will be anime and manga spoilers from the series inside so read at your own risk to being spoiled.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Hidden Village of the Shadows is located in the Fire Country. It is run by the Meikage. No one that is from outside the village knows about it. Most of the shinobi specialize in shadow jutsu. Some of the ninja affiliated with this village actually live in Village Hidden in the Leaves. They are usually born in the Village Hidden in the Shadows, taught about its history and then they move to Konoha. They then visit their home village a few times a year. They do this so that if they were ever needed for a large scale war they would have the element of surprise. There are many clans in the Hidden Village in the Shadows, but the most known and notable one is the Shanaru clan. This clan has been cursed for many generations. The curse was placed on them when they defeated the demon of the shadows, Shagurako. They must place an incarnate of Shagurako in the body of one of their clan members every 50 years. Most of the members who are cursed with this task of hosting the demon of shadows die within weeks or months of becoming host. This story is about Shade, one of those who were cursed with this burden. He has set a record and has lived for 14 years when the longest has only lived for a year. He is currently living in Konoha and is a Genin he was assigned to team 3 with two other shinobi, Sheena and Rei. Their jounin instructor is Fayt Jugar.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Old Heroes Departing, New Heroes Arising.

The Village Hidden in the Shadows never sent out the Shanaru clan member that was host to the Demon of Shadows Shagurako, but after the devastating near destruction of Konoha they thought it would be wise to send him there to help protect the village if anything were to happen again. He will be a genin and assigned to team 3. He left Kagegakure a month before he was assigned to his team so he could get acquainted with the village. The morning was shining warm and bright. Shade awoke to the birds chirping. '' I guess I should get up to go meet my team and my jounin instructor.'' yawned Shade sleepily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Shade had short black hair, with silver/blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with his clans name on it and brown shorts and black sandals. He got up, dressed, and ate. He made sure he had everything before heading towards the door. As he was about to leave he noticed he didn't have his Leaf forehead protector on, he quickly ran back to his room, grabbed it and tied it around his forehead. When he was ready to begin his new life as a ninja of Konohagakure he stepped out into the bright sunlight of the day and headed toward Training Field 3, which was assigned to his team, which was their meeting spot. As he headed through the town he heard people talking about these two other genin. "Did you hear that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun fought and they tied? By the time Naruto woke up Sasuke was gone and they say he went to go train under Orochimaru." said one kid to another. "Did you hear that Naruto-kun is leaving to train with Jiraiya-sama?" said one girl to her friend. Shade kept hearing conversations like this while he walked through the village. He had heard those names mentioned before but he didn't know who they were. He finally got to the training field 3 and as he emerged from the trees he saw three other people emerging from the trees also. The only girl who came out had shoulder length black hair with stunning green eyes. She wore a sleeveless blue shirt with white capris and black sandals. She wore her leaf headband on her thigh. Another person who came out of the trees had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a red, loose, long-sleeve shirt with black shorts and blue sandals. He had a symbol on his back that had his clan's name, Captru, in it. His leaf headband was tied onto his shoulder. The last person who walked in had spiky, green hair with white streaks in it his eyes were a green with white flecks in it. He was wearing a green shirt with a dark green vest on top with black shorts and black sandals. He wore his leaf headband casually on around his waist. Shade assumed this guy was their jounin instructor seeing as he was the oldest looking one there. "Well it looks like we're all here so let's start with the introductions. I am Fayt Jugar your jounin instructor. Let's just start with names and your specialties. Any questions before we start the introductions?" said Fayt as he walked and sat on one of the four logs that were there. "I have one. What's the big deal about this Naruto and this Sasuke?" asked Shade hoping to get an answer to his question. "Well they are two genin who were on the same team. During the previous chunnin exam Sasuke got bitten by Orochimaru and now he seeks him for power so he can kill his brother. Naruto tried to stop him but they both got knocked out. By the time Naruto woke up Sasuke was gone. Does anyone have anymore questions? No? Ok on with the introductions." explained Fayt. "Okay I'll start. My name is Shade Shanaru and I specialize in ninjutsu with some genjutsu and taijutsu techniques too." said Shade as he walked over to sit on one the other logs. "Alright I'll go next. I'm Sheena Asaku and I love taijutsu (thinking: Why won't Lee-kun or Neji-Kun notice me?)" said Sheena cheerfully as she joined the others. "I guess I'm last," sighed the last one while walking over to the others, "My name is Rei Captru and I specialize in my kekkei genkai." "Well now that we're all acquainted, let's get on with our test." said Fayt smiling. "TEST Fayt-sensei?" shouted Sheena as she suddenly got up from her seat on a log. "Yes, Sheena, a test. Now what do bells mean to you?" asked Fayt still smiling as if they were about to have some fun. "Bells mean it's time to eat." joked Shade. "That may be true Shade, but not this time. This time you need to get one of these bells or you'll be sent back to the academy. This test is sort of a tradition in Konoha. It is used to test the capabilities of all the new rookies and those who fail are sent back to the academy." laughed Fayt and he drew two bells from a pocket on his vest. After waiting a while for someone to say something he continued in his explanation. "You may use any techniques, traps, or tricks you want to. As one of my jounin comrades would say 'Come at me with the intent to kill.' Now begin!" said Fayt as he got up to get ready to fight. Before even getting up Sheena pulled a blue ribbon from her pocket and tied her shoulder length hair up. The three genin got up and ran into the forest in different directions already planning what they would do to get a bell. 'Well this group looks promising. I think they may actually have what it takes to realize what they really have to do to pass this test.' Thought Fayt as he began to concentrate on his surroundings.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Key to Survival is a Bell!

In the last chapter Shade met his new genin teammates and his jounin instructor. Now they have to get a bell from their sensei in order to stay a genin and not go back to the academy.

All is quiet in Training Field 3. None of the hidden genin make the slightest sound as they formulate plans to try to get a bell from their jounin instructor. ' If I use the right taijutsu moves and attack fast I think I can catch him off guard and get one of those bells that are tied to his wrist.' thought Sheena as she was getting the courage to go for a head on assault, 'But if I go head on he'll probably beat me even quicker. Maybe if I...' Sheena made a few hand seals and whispered 'Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu (Wind Clone).' Sheena jumped from a tree and landed behind Fayt-sensei. "I know you know I'm here," said Sheena while getting in the Gouken (Iron Fist Style) stance, "And I intend to get one of those bells." Sheena charged him and made a kick at his feet attempting to trip him. Fayt retaliated by jumping over her feet and throwing shuriken at her while she was getting up to attack again. The shuriken whizzed through the air heading straight for her. "Kawarimi no Jutsu!" shouted Sheena squeezing her eyes shut in case she were too late. Sheena disappeared but then reappeared? Sheena got hit by the shuriken, but suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A wind clone, eh? Pretty clever idea, but it won't work twice." said Fayt as he turned around to see Sheena flying through the air towards him ready to attack as she got closer. Fayt flipped backwards thinking that he successfully dodged the attack, but Sheena had other plans. "Baika no Jutsu!" shouted Sheena as she finished the seals. Her right foot grew big enough to kick Fayt from that distance. Fayt was taken by surprise by this technique so he got sent flying into a tree. Sheena wasn't about to stop there though. She landed and started running at him. 'I didn't want to use this now, but I need that bell if I'm ever going to have a chance at Lee-kun or Neji-kun.' thought Sheena as she suddenly started swaying as if she were drunk. She began attacking Fayt incredibly swiftly and unpredictably. She hit him a few times but he managed to dodge most of her attacks. "Suiken Kempou? It seems you haven't mastered it yet but you are doing well with it." said Fayt as he dodged her attacks more easily now. Sheena's eyes sparkled as she saw her chance while he was talking to her. She struck quickly at his wrist and the strike appeared to have missed but she had struck her real target. "Yes! I got the bell!" shouted Sheena as she jumped back from attacking her sensei. "I'm not going back to the academy and I'll have a chance at Lee-kun or Neji-kun! Uhhh. I didn't just say that." Sheena's face turned bright red as she ran to sit by the logs where they had first met.

'Damn. Sheena got the first bell, now there's only one left and I have to get it or else I get sent back to the academy. Which will NOT happen.' thought Rei as he saw Sheena running to the logs to rest. 'I've got an idea!' thought Rei as he emerged from the trees and threw cards at Fayt. Most of the cards whizzed by Fayt but some scratched him. One of the cards hit its target. It hit Fayt on the wrist and an exploding tag, which was attached to the card, stuck to his wrist. 'I'll set it off when he least expects it.' thought Rei as he concocted an idea on how to distract Fayt until the moment was right. Rei quickly jumped into the air as kunai flew towards Rei. He managed to dodge most of them but one caught him on his sleeve and flew into a tree sticking him to the tree susceptible to more attacks. Rei quickly grabbed a card from his pocket and cut his sleeve as a barrage of shuriken and kunai flew at his spot on the tree. Rei decided to take a head on approach this time. He charged Fayt and punched him in the stomach. Fayt jumped back just in time for the punch to miss him. Rei's sleeve suddenly began to flap violently and a barrage flew out into Fayt's stomach and knocked him into another tree. 'Now!' thought Rei and he made the seal that blew up the exploding tag that was on Fayt's wrist. The bell flew into the air and Rei prepared to jump and retrieve it, but Fayt was faster. He jumped and stepped on Rei's face launching himself up into the air and grabbing the bell. The kick to the face had knocked Rei to the floor and made him dizzy and unable to get up for a while.

'Yes! I still have a chance to get that bell, but I have to act fast because it looks like Fayt-sensei is going to start to become more aggressive with keeping that last bell.' thought Shade as he got up and jumped out of the tree to try to get the 'jump' on Fayt-sensei. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" said Shade while flying through the air. 'Kage Bunshin! How can he know that? The only rookie to use that move was Naruto and ever since he learned it the scroll was locked in a secret place only the Third knew. Well it looks like he knows it to so I better be prepared for anything else.' thought Fayt and he started making hand seals. "Kaze Kunai no Jutsu!" shouted Fayt and he threw kunai, that were barely visible since they were made of air, at Shade destroying three of the five shadow clones. The two left landed and went over to Rei to help him up. 'Rei, I've got a plan. I'll distract him and you listen for the bell and grab it when you hear it.' Shade whispered to Rei and he helped him up. "Kokuangyou no Jutsu!" shouted Shade as he finished the seals and a darkness crept over the area. Fayt looked around and could only see black, but he could hear footsteps running towards him. 'This must be a genjutsu.' thought Fayt as he prepared to fight whoever was running at him. "Kai!" shouted Fayt, but it was too late Shade was already in front of him and he grabbed the bell and threw it in the air and the other clone tackled Fayt into the ground before he could jump. Rei launched himself into the air and grabbed the last bell. "Now I don't have to go back to the academy!" shouted Rei and he ran over to join Sheena on the logs. Shade and Fayt walked over to the logs taking their time since the test was over. As everyone got settled Fayt made an announcement, "Congrats! You all pass!" "How can that be? Only Rei and I got the bells." questioned Sheena as she jumped up from the log. "Well Shade and Rei showed excellent teamwork and that was the whole point of the test. Well you should all go get some rest because tomorrow is our first mission. See ya." and Fayt disappeared leaving the three genin to celebrate for passing the test.


End file.
